Another One Shot
by Next to Me
Summary: AU: Fitz and Olivia are teens in love. Fitz is 18 and Olivia is 17. Just had this idea, sorry for bad summary.


_**Ok guys I thought of this when I was bored so I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own scandal**_

* * *

"Now Olivia don't stay up all night, you have a big day tomorrow."

"I know mom, I won't stay up late tonight. Night"

"Night baby" My mom said before I went upstairs to my room.

When I got upstairs and was finally ready for bed it was probably 11:30. I got in bed and was just about to close my eyes when I heard something hit my window. Next thing I know my phone just went off. I went and checked it.

-look out your window-

I looked out my window and nearly had a heart attack when I saw him. I opened the window and let him in.

I had to whisper so my mom wouldn't hear me downstairs.

"What the hell. How did you get on the second floor?"

"I climbed up the rain gutter, I was very quiet." He said before he leaned down and kissed me.

Right when we pulled away my brother knocked on my door and then opened it. Luckily my bed was right the so Fitz hid right behind it.

"Night Liv."

"Night Jackson"

As soon as the door closed I went over and waited a couple seconds and then locked it. Then I went over and closed my window back up. Fitz got up off the floor and went behind me. He pinned me up against the wall.

"I've missed you." He said in a low growl. "I couldn't stay away from you any longer."

"Fitz, it's not midnight yet."

"It will be in 20 minutes. Let's just do it. It won't even matter."

He leaned down and took my lips in his. It started to get more heated.

"Screw the 20 minutes" I said between kisses.

Fitz picked me up and set me on the bed and hovered over top of me. I pulled off his tshirt and threw it across the room. I then ran my hands all over his arms and abs. He was working out this past month.

Fitz then started sucking on my neck and making marks.

"Fitz, you can't leave marks."

"sorry"

Then I sat up and took off my shirt. We were starting to move more and I could hear creaking in the background. I turned my head and Fitz just went at my neck again.

"Fitz wait."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's just, we can't do it tonight. My bed is creaking just from this. Image when we really start going at it, my mom will have a meltdown and never let me see you again. Plus my brother is down the hall. He would beat your ass. And I can't let that happen."

"Ok"

"I'm really sorry. I promise that I will make this up to you."

"Liv, it's ok you don't need to apologize."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more Livvie."

"Will you stay tonight?"

"Where else would I want to be."

Fitz kept his pants on and I put my shirt back on and we just laid in bed together ready to go to bed.

"Hey Liv."

"Yeah"

"It's 12, happy 18th birthday."

"Thank you" I kissed him and then cuddled up with him while we fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I got up before Fitz and wrote on a post it to stay in bed and stuck it on his forehead. I then unlocked my door and went downstairs. My brother and mom were in the kitchen getting ready.

"Happy Birthday!" They said as I walked in.

"Ok well Liv I have work till 5 but will be home before you go out with your friends for dinner. See you guys later."

As soon as moms car left the driveway my brother spoke.

"Ok well I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Nicks house, don't wait up."

Then he was gone. I locked the front door and ran back upstairs. Fitz was still asleep and I took the post it of his head and threw it out. I then jumped on the bed to wake him up.

"Hey" he said sleeply

"Hi" I said leaning down and kissing him.

"Liv the door is open someone will see me."

"No they won't. Everyone is gone, we have the house to ourselves."

"Oh really" he said pulling me down to kiss him.

I pulled away before anything could happen.

"You want to wait don't you."

"It's only until tonight after dinner with everyone. I'm getting a hotel room."

"ok, but first I'm taking you out to breakfast at your favorite restaurant."

"Yeah!"

"Let's go."

* * *

Later that night

We all just finished dinner and were in the parking lot. I pulled Abby aside from everyone else.

"Remember, I'm staying at your house tonight and sleeping over and then going out with you tomorrow."

"Yes Liv I know."

"Ok thank you for the cover."

We returned with the group.

I grabbed Fitz's hand. "Ok well we are gonna get going guys. Thanks for the birthday dinner. Bye"

Fitz and I got in the car and headed for the hotel. When we got ther we got our room key and headed up. I opened the door and the room was so pretty, I was so glad I didn't pick the cheap hotel.

I took his hands in mine and looked him in the eyes.

"Tonight is going to be so special. I have been waiting for this moment for months. I love you."

"I love you so much Livvie. More then ever."

* * *

_**I have no idea why I thought of this but I like it and hope you guys liked it. **_


End file.
